Count Dooku
Count Dooku (also known as Darth Tyranus) is a fictional character from the Star Wars universe, appearing as the main antagonist of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and as the tertiary villain in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Dooku is the primary antagonist in the events of the Clone Wars. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Despite his old age, Dooku was extremely powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Dooku was still one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Dooku was very proficient in Telekinesis and utilized it either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Dooku utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Beast Control:' Dooku utilized Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. **'Force choke:' Dooku utilized Force choke to either weaken or kill his opponents. **'Force lightning: '''Dooku was very proficient in using Force lightning to torture or kill his opponents. **'Force healing:' Dooku utilized Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Force stealth:' Dooku utilized Force stealth to mask his Force alignment or even his entire presence from other force users. **'Force speed:' Dooku utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force valor:' Dooku utilized Force valor to increased his accuracy and speed or the accuracy and speed of his allies. **'Force Jump:' Dooku utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his old age, Dooku was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. He was one of the few known individuals who could fight Yoda as an equal. Dooku was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. **'Form I:' Dooku was knowledgeable of Form I, but held it in contempt. **'Form II:' Dooku was a master of Form II; he was arguably the most proficient practitioner of the form and used it exclusively. **'Form III:' Dooku was knowledgeable of Form III. **'Form IV:' Dooku was knowledgeable of Form IV, but held it in contempt. **'Form V:' Dooku was knowledgeable of Form V and feared it. **'Form VI:' Dooku was knowledgeable of Form VI. **'Form VII:' Dooku was knowledgeable Form VII. **'Dun Möch:' Dooku was extremely skilled in Dun Möch. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Dooku's valued weapon and possession was his lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:''' Dooku had built his lightsaber shortly after becoming a Jedi Master, it was originally a blue bladed lightsaber, when Dooku left the Jedi Order, he took his lightsaber with him, when he joined the Sith Order, Dooku converted his weapon into a Sith lightsaber by replacing the original blue crystal with a scarlet synthetic gem, improving the blade's cutting power at the expense of maneuverability, turning it into a red bladed lightsaber. It would remain in his possession until his death. Film Appearances Attack of the Clones Dooku began a Seperatist movement in the Galaxy under the command of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. When Obi-Wan Kenobi was tracking the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the planet of Geonosis, he found that Dooku was creating a new droid army. He reported to the Jedi Council, but was captured by Geonosians. While he was captured, Obi-Wan talked to Dooku, who refused working with the Sith and reminded Kenobi that he trained his master, Qui-Gon Jinn who was been killed by Darth Maul during the battle of Naboo. After Kenobi's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmè Amidala failed to rescue him, Dooku sentenced all to death in the arena. He was overwhelmed when the trio broke free and killed the monsters supposed to kill them. However, he was prepared and brought out some droids to kill them instead. Master Windu came with a strike team of Jedi to rescue the three. They were all surrounded again, but were saved by Master Yoda and an army of clonetroopers. Dooku fled to a hangar and was pursued by Skywalker and Kenobi. In anger Skywalker charged at the Sith Lord, allowing Dooku to zap him with Force lightning. Obi-Wan was more calm, but Dooku hit him with his lightsaber and Anakin came back with his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. Eventually, Dooku cut off Anakin's right arm and prepared to kill them both, but Yoda arrived and confronted him. Despite Dooku's obvious power, Yoda quickly proved to be both stronger in the Force and more skilled with a lightsaber; he deflected all of Dooku Force attacks with ease and quickly seized the upper hand in the ensuing lightsaber duel. Realizing that Yoda was too powerful for him, Dooku distracted the ancient Jedi Master by causing a pillar to fall on Anakin and Obi-Wan, forcing Yoda to save them while Dooku escaped. Dooku went to Coruscant to meet with his master, Darth Sidious, whom he gave the plans to their new weapon: the Death Star. Revenge of the Sith Count Dooku fought Obi-Wan and Anakin once more three years later on General Grievous' ship. Grievous had captured Chancellor Palpatine and Dooku fought to make sure he wasn't rescued. Dooku took out Obi-Wan first and caused a balcony to fall on him and taunted Anakin. An enraged Anakin eventually cut off both his hands and took his lightsaber. Palpatine, who was secretly Dooku's master Darth Sidious, ordered Anakin to kill him. After much reluctance, Anakin decapitated Dooku. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Count Dooku was the main antagonist of the series and was the master of other villains Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. He is seen dueling Anakin on several occasions. Gallery countdooku.png|Darth Tyranus. anakin and dooku Duel_in_the_Geonosian_Hangar.jpg|Dooku attacks Anakin Skywalker on Geonosis. No_arm_annie.JPG|Dooku chopping off Anakin's right limb just before using his force push. Anakin_vs_Dooku_TCW01.png|Anakin vs. Dooku on Tatooine. Dooku's death at the hands of Skywalker..png|Dooku's death. Dooku vs yoda.jpg|Dock duels his old Jedi Master, Yoda. Betrayed.png|Dooku, realizing his master's true plans for himself and the galaxy. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1513.jpg|Dooku, moments before he is killed by Anakin Skywalker. B23be12e6da859ce65d525e2133fe18a.jpg.png|Dock and his master, Darth Sideous. New dooku.png|Dooku, leader of the Separatist Alliance. Lego Dooku.png|Count Dooku as an Lego minifigure. External Links * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Traitors Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists